


Pokemon Parody Episode 34: Hidden

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 1 [34]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob spoils Team Rocket's plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 34: Hidden

    When Bob entered the basement, he was immediately attacked by a bunch of Team Rocket grunts. Being that they were Team Rocket grunts, Bob only had to look at them to make them run.  
    For a second Bob thought it strange that he defeated them so easily, but then it occurred to him that it was probably because how easily he defeated Gyovanni.  
    "I guess I'm infamous among them." Bob said happily, now literally marching through the basement's multiple floors. Eventually he reached a puzzle in which was made of tiles that would make you move, following the arrows on the tiles.  
    At first he tried it by himself, but he quickly gave up and pulled out his Gameboy. He started to play the game, getting to where he was in the real world. It took him a few hours and countless tries to get the relatively easy puzzle, but he did solve it and he followed the same steps as he did in the game.  
    At the end, he met an admin, who gave him a key card. He used it on an elevator and finally met Gyovanni, who ran from him, mention a multi-million pokedollar business called Silph Co.  
    After 'defeating' Gyovanni, he walked out of the Rocket Game Corner, and continued his journey.


End file.
